La Ligue Yoshi
by Toady
Summary: Une bande de Yoshi recherche le méchant vilain pas beau qui a volé le Yoshi d'or. C'est ma première fic et quand je la relis, je me dis que je me suis vachement améliorer.
1. Chapitre 1 à 3

La Ligue Yoshi

1. Vol à Yoshi City

Bienvenue à Yoshi City, une ville prospère habitée en majorité par des Yoshis, mais aussi par des Toads et des mainates.

Ce jour est très spécial, car en ce moment au Yoshi Museum se déroule la célèbre cérémonie des Yoshis d'or qui récompense les meilleurs Yoshis pour leur bravoure, leur force, leur intelligence… Maintenant c'est l'heure de la dernière cérémonie la plus importante et la plus prestigieuse, celle du Yoshi d'or du meilleur Yoshi. Des milliers de Yoshis sont là pour assister au spectacle. Et Mainator, le chef du jury composé de mainates, de Toads et même de Mario, s'avance ; il va donner les résultats.

- Et cette année, le Yoshi d'or du meilleur Yoshi est attribué à …

Tout à coup, les lumières s'éteignent. On entend des cris.

Quand les lumières se rallument, Mainator est évanoui et le Yoshi d'or a disparu. Alors le maire dit :

- Il faut retrouver ce Yoshi d'or, pour l'honneur de notre ville, mais qui pourrait nous secourir ?

Un Yoshi Vert s'avance alors et dit :

- Nous pouvons vous aider. Nous sommes la ligue Yoshi.

2. Présentation

- Merci beaucoup, dit le maire, mais pensez-vous que vous le pourrez ?

- Nous allons essayer, mais d'abord présentons-nous :

Yoshi Vert : Le chef et le plus malin. C'est lui qui élabore des plans pour attraper les méchants.

Rapido Yoshi : Son atout est sa vitesse. Bien sûr c'est lui qui fait les missions de rapidité.

Yoshiman : Le plus costaud, mais aussi le plus bête. Il massacre les ennemis et les obstacles.

Yoshi Jaune Magik : Lui, c'est le magicien. Il possède des pouvoirs cachés, mais ne connaît que la téléportation pour une seule personne. Sans sa baguette, il est impuissant.

Yoshi Rouge Volant : Il sait voler et, en plus, peut cracher du feu ce qui est très utile pour battre les méchants, faire brûler des choses et faire fondre des objets.

- Et voilà on s'est présentés. Maintenant commençons notre enquête.

3. A la recherche du coupable

Alors, ils sortent dans la rue et demandent aux passants si ils ont vu quelqu'un sortir du Yoshi Museum. Personne n'a rien vu et la plupart était à l'intérieur du musée pendant le vol. Mais au bout d'un moment un Toad leur dit :

- Moi j'ai vu quelque chose, je vous le dirai si vous regardez ce que je sais faire.

- Bon d'accord, disent-ils.

- Regardez, reprend-t-il, je sais faire sauter : Boing, Boing, Boing.

- Heu oui c'est très intéressant, dit le Yoshi Vert, mais et vos informations ? Qu'avez-vous vu ?

- J'ai vu, répondit le Toad, DK qui est parti avec un Yoshi en or dans ses bras.

- Ah c'est donc lui, dit le Yoshi Vert, allons dans sa jungle.

Comme la jungle de DK n'est pas loin ils y arrivent le soir même.

Ils entrent dans sa cabane mais il y a l'air d'y avoir personne. Tout à coup, ils entendent du bruit qui vient de la chambre du fond. Ils s'avancent doucement et ouvrent la porte doucement et ils rentrent dans la chambre. Mais ce n'est que Diddy Kong qui joue à sa GBA. Le Yoshi Rouge Volant demande :

- Heu, DK n'est pas là ?

- Non, répond Diddy, il est parti à BananeLand, un copain à lui lui a donné un billet je crois.

- Merci beaucoup, lui dit-il.

Et le Yoshi Vert déclare :

- Partons immédiatement à BananeLand.


	2. Chapitre 4 à 6

4) Arrivée à Banane Land

Une fois arrivés, ils posent directement des questions aux habitants. Comme il est très célèbre, il n'est pas passé inaperçu. Quelqu'un leur dit qu'il va chaque matin à sa réserve de bananes. Les Yoshis lui demandent alors où elle est, et il leur répond qu'elle se trouve au sud de la ville à côté de la maison de Douxdoux.

Alors, le Yoshi Vert a une idée :

- J'ai un plan pour le capturer, voici ce qu'on va faire : Blablabla, patati et patata.

Ils trouvent un hôtel pour dormir assez près de la réserve de DK.

Le lendemain, ils sortent de l'hôtel et se préparent pour le capturer. DK arrive alors.

5) Combat contre DK

Le Yoshi Vert dit :

- Rapido Yoshi, go !

Et Rapido Yoshi fonce et passe vers DK en disant :

- Si t'arrives à m'attraper je te donne beaucoup de bananes.

- DK avoir déjà beaucoup bananes, lui répondit-il, mais plus c'est plus mieux.

Et il se met à lui courir après. Mais le Yoshi Vert met une peau de banane sur son chemin et il glisse dessus. A ce moment là, le Yoshi Rouge Volant lui saute dessus et lui cache les yeux. Ensuite, il s'enlève et DK voit Yoshiman en train de foncer sur lui qui lui fout un monstre coup de poing. Il éjecte à une dizaine de mètres et s'évanouit. Le Yoshi Jaune Magik le téléporte jusque dans la prison de BananeLand.

Ils reprennent DK dans la prison, rentrent chez eux et avertissent le maire.

- C'est bon tout va rentrer dans l'ordre, on va le faire avouer.

6) Le vrai coupable ?

- Alors DK, demande le Yoshi Vert, où as-tu mis le Yoshi d'or ?

- Moi plus l'avoir, répond DK.

- Quoi ? On te l'a volé ? suppose t-il.

- Non, Wario donner voyage et réserve de bananes à DK, mais DK devait prendre Yoshi doré, sinon pas bananes.

- Quoi, c'est donc Wario le vrai coupable, il faut le capturer. DK, où est-il ?

- DK ne dira pas qu'il est dans un château dans la forêt des Illusions.

- Mince alors, nous ne saurons pas où il est alors. Venez les gars on va faire un tour.

Un peu plus tard, ils arrivent à la forêt des Illusions.

- Mais où est le château ? demande Yoshiman.

Les 4 autres Yoshis lui font signe de regarder en l'air et alors, il voit un château à l'effigie de Wario.

- Oh il a un château volant, il est malin, mais pour s'enfuir c'est pas pratique, remarque Yoshiman.


	3. Chapitre 7 à 9

7) 2 nouveaux combats

- Bon, nous allons pénétrer dans son château, dit le Yoshi Vert.

Ils s'approchent, mais les frères Marteau apparaissent devant eux.

- Ah, ah, donnez-nous votre argent, dit l'un d'eux.

Alors Yoshiman leur fonce dedans et les éjecte haut dans le ciel.

- Bien joué Yoshiman, disent les Yoshis.

- Normalement, je leur aurais rien fait, mais j'avais pas d'argent à leur donner répond-t-il.

Et ils entrent dans le château en empruntant une échelle.

Mais à peine rentrés, des Poochis noirs leur sautent dessus. Ils sont sous l'emprise diabolique de Wario.

Les Poochis assoment 3 des Yoshis facilement grâce à l'effet de surprise, mais Yoshiman est encore debout et le Yoshi Vert a disparu. L'un des Poochis tente d'assommer Yoshiman, mais ça ne lui fait rien. Alors Yoshiman tape dans l'tas et les Poochis volent en l'air puis s'écrasent sur le sol.

- 1, 2, 3, 4, compte t-il, tiens j'aurais juré qu'ils étaient 5.

A ce moment précis, un Poochi électrocute Yoshiman qui s'évanouit.

8) Heureusement, le Yoshi Vert est là

Le Yoshi Vert ne s'est pas fait avoir, car il s'était caché sans qu'ils l'aient vraiment remarqué.

Il entend une voix qui dit que ses compagnons vont être emmenés à 4 étages différents : celle de Wario.

Il descend au sous-sol et réussit facilement à assommer le garde qui devait avoir trop bu. Il libère alors le Yoshi Jaune Magik, mais on lui a prit sa baguette. Le Yoshi Vert lui promet qu'ils vont la retrouver, et ils montent d'un étage pour libérer le Yoshi rouge volant. Le Yoshi Vert a une idée ; il la dit à son compagnon qui la met aussitôt en pratique. Il demande au garde :

- Pardon, je me suis perdu ; savez-vous où est ma cellule ?

- Bien sûr, répond-t-il, elle est… hé mais que faites-vous là ?

Alors il se met à le poursuivre et au moment où il passe vers le Yoshi Vert, ce dernier l'assomme. Alors, ils libèrent le Yoshi rouge volant.

Ensuite ils montent à l'étage supérieur où est enfermé Yoshiman. Le Yoshi rouge volant crache du feu sur le garde qui tombe K.O. (non il est pas brûlé vif). Tout à coup ils entendent un bruit ; ils se retournent et voient Yoshiman sortir de sa cellule en disant :

- Je viens de me réveiller, elles sont pas solides leurs menottes, ni leur porte d'ailleurs.

Enfin, ils montent à l'avant-dernier étage où Yoshiman démolit le garde, puis la porte. Pour finir, ils sauvent Rapido Yoshi le dernier de leur bande.

9) Le retour des héros

De nouveau réunis, les 5 compagnons montent au dernier étage où se trouve la demeure de Wario.

Malheureusement, il y a 10 Poochis qui gardent la porte.

Le Yoshi Vert a une idée :

- Nous allons les distraire et pendant ce temps, toi Yoshiman tu captureras Wario.

- Bon d'accord, répond Yoshiman, mais j'ai faim.

- Yoshiman ce n'est pas le moment, disent les autres Yoshis.

Alors Yoshiman se met à bouder.

- Quel gamin ce Yoshiman, dit le Yoshi rouge.

Malgré la dispute, ils commencent leur plan, ils attirent les Poochis vers eux, en leur disant qu'ils ne les attraperont pas. Alors, ils leur courent après, mais un Poochi est resté à la garde, alors Rapido Yoshi lui fonce dedans et l'envoie tout au bout du couloir.


	4. Chapitre 10 à 12

10) Yoshiman le sauveur ?

Pendant que les autres attirent les Poochis, Yoshiman entre dans la pièce où se trouve Wario ; mais il boude encore.

Wario lui dit :

- Ah, ah, vous avez réussi à venir jusqu'à moi, mais vous ne me vaincrez jamais ; je te provoque en duel comme ça je vais te massacrer.

- J'veux pas, répond Yoshiman, j'ai faim.

Alors Wario, vexé, fonce sur Yoshiman et lui fout un de ses supers coups de boule.

Yoshiman n'aime pas ça, il avance vers Wario et commence à le massacrer. Il est presque K.O. Il dit :

- Attends, avant que vous ne m'ameniez à la police j'ai une dernière volonté, je voudrais m'asseoir à mon bureau.

Yoshiman qui est trop naïf accepte, Wario se dirige alors vers son bureau, il s'assoit et là il appuie sur un gros bouton rouge et là une prison se referme sur Yoshiman.

11) Yoshiman emprisonné

- Grrr, elle est solide cette prison, remarque Yoshiman pas comme les autres c'est de la camelote.

- Hé ouais répond Wario, mais on parle, on parle et tes amis seront bientôt là.

- En effet, dit le Yoshi Vert à l'entrée de la pièce avec le Yoshi Jaune et le Yoshi rouge.

- Mais où est Rapido Yoshi ? demande Yoshiman.

- Il sort les Poochis, répond le Yoshi Vert, mais il doit les descendre par l'échelle, il va pas les jeter en bas quand même, même s'ils sont méchants.

- Oh, comme c'est chou dit Wario.

En prononçant ces paroles, il appuie sur un bouton, et une paroi de verre très dur et résistant se place entre la partie où se trouvent Wario et Yoshiman et celle où se trouvent les autres Yoshis. Ils essaient de casser la paroi ou de la faire fondre mais il n'y arrivent pas ; si le Yoshi Jaune Magik aurait eu sa baguette il aurait pu libérer Yoshiman de l'autre côté de la paroi.

Wario leur dit :

- Vous ne m'aurez jamais, et il appuie encore sur un autre bouton.

Alors la porte d'entrée se ferme, une porte blindée apparaît devant l'autre et la partie où sont les 3 Yoshis se remplit d'eau.

- Wahaha s'écrie Wario.

12) Un sale pétrin

- Aaaargh, dit le Yoshi Vert, nous sommes bloqués essayons de forcer la porte blindée.

Et ils essayèrent, ils essayèrent mais sans succès.

- Vous faites moins les malins, dit Wario qui contemple le spectacle.

- On n'a pas dit notre dernier mot.

- Ouais, ouais c'est ça, vous ne pouvez rien faire.

Et la pièce continue de se remplir, et au bout d'un moment elle est remplie.

- Prenez votre souffle, hurle le Yoshi Vert.

- Ah, ah, ah, vous êtes foutu cette fois, dit Wario sûr de sa victoire.

Nos 3 héros sont alors sous l'eau, en train d'essayer de survivre et pendant ce temps Yoshiman regarde impuissant. A ce moment on entend un choc, puis un autre et tout à coup la porte est défoncée par Rapido Yoshi, qui est arrivé juste à temps. La pièce se vide et les 3 Yoshis se relèvent. Ouf, ils vont bien ! Maintenant ils sont les 4 face à Wario, qui est malheureusement derrière la paroi de verre. Ce dernier leur dit :

- Vous avez échappé à tous mes pièges, mais vous ne m'aurez pas.


	5. Chapitre 13 et 14

13) Le combat final

- Ah ça c'est ce qu'on va voir dit le Yoshi rouge volant. Et là il crache du feu sur la paroi de verre, mais comme tout à l'heure sans effet. Wario leur dit :

- C'est clair que si vous aviez ça ce serait mieux.

Et il leur montre la baguette du Yoshi Jaune Magik.

- Ma… ma baguette.

Et alors le Yoshi Jaune se met à crier, il se tait et là des rayons jaunes sortent de lui, puis il se met à crier une formule incompréhensible et tout à coup la paroi de verre éclate en mille morceaux ainsi que toutes les fenêtres du château.

- Co…Comment as-tu fait ça demande le Yoshi Vert.

- Je, je ne sais pas, mais je pense que je serais capable de le refaire.

- C'est très bien, mais il faut s'occuper de Wario là, rappelle le Yoshi Rouge.

Alors le Yoshi Rouge avance vers la cage de Yoshiman en faisant fondre les barreaux. Alors que Yoshiman lui fonce dessus, Wario s'écrie :

- Ah, ah, ah, vous ne m'aurez jamais vivant, jamais.

Et alors, il saute par la fenêtre, mais comme le château est dans les airs, il s'écrase par terre.

Yoshiman dit :

- J'avais dit que c'était pas pratique pour s'enfuir un château volant et vous dites que je dis que des bêtises.

Alors, ils descendent du château, les Poochis ne les attaquent plus, ils sont redevenus gentils.

Ils sortent Wario du trou qu'il a fait et se téléportent un par un à Yoshi City.

14) Tout rentre dans l'ordre

Ils se dirigent vers la prison et le mettent dans la même cellule que DK, après qu'il ait rendu la baguette au Yoshi Jaune. Wario dit :

- Mouais, fous afez gagné fette fois, mais fe fera la feule. (Hé ouais il a perdu des dents à cause de sa chute).

Ils demandent alors à Wario :

- Pourquoi as-tu volé le Yoshi d'or ?

- Déjà f'est pas moi, f'est DK et fi ve l'ai volé f'est, heu f'est… ve me fouviens plus mais v'avais fûrement une bonne raison.

A ce moment, on sonne à la porte, c'est le maire.

- Oh merci la Ligue Yoshi, dit-il, nous pourrons enfin reprendre notre cérémonie, faisons-la ce soir.

Et le soir, la salle est de nouveau pleine. Le jury s'est réuni et a délibéré. Mainator s'avance et dit :

- Aujourd'hui, rien n'arrivera, il y a des gardes partout pour éviter toutes coupures de courant. Bon nous arrivons à l'essentiel, cette année, le Yoshi d'or du meilleur Yoshi est attribué ………………….. au Yoshi Vert.

Et le jury apporte un Yoshi d'or pour le Yoshi Vert et 4 petits pour les autres membres de la Ligue Yoshi.

FIN


End file.
